


Marx vs Marx

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. The prompt was manifesto.</p><p>AN: The Coke commercial refers to the "I'd like to teach the world to sing" commercial<br/>Marx's manifesto is, of course, The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx<br/>Sanity clause refers to a joke from the Marx brother's movie "A Night at the Opera"<br/><i>Groucho: "That's in every contract, that's what you call a sanity clause." <br/>Chico: "You can't a fool a me there ain't no sanity clause"</i></p></blockquote>





	Marx vs Marx

"It appears that demons and vampires are working together. Not only is that unprecedented, but could be more dangerous than anything we have encountered up until now."

"So, Adam pulled a Coke commercial and got everyone to work in perfect harmony?"

"I'm not sure I'd put it quite that way..."

"Maybe Adam told the demons they needed to throw off their chains of oppression and fight."

"Quite possible, Willow. Marx's manifesto is an excellent analogy."

"Marx's sanity clause makes mores sense."

"I am already dreading the reason."

"Because Adam isn't going to be handing out Christmas presents any time soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). The prompt was manifesto.
> 
> AN: The Coke commercial refers to the "I'd like to teach the world to sing" commercial  
> Marx's manifesto is, of course, The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx  
> Sanity clause refers to a joke from the Marx brother's movie "A Night at the Opera"  
> _Groucho: "That's in every contract, that's what you call a sanity clause."   
> Chico: "You can't a fool a me there ain't no sanity clause"_


End file.
